


The Ears of America

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, emotive ear wings, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony installs ears on Cap's hood that respond to his emotions, not unlike those of a cat or a dog.  Cute ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ears of America

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this somewhere on the internet and had to fill it! Shameless fullf and crack.

“Um, Captain, can you speak to the nature of the...wings on the cowl of the suit?” Said wings, not unlike the ears of a dog or a cat, pricked forward and up in mild amusement and confusion. Steve, not being able to see this, simply looked baffled and confused.

“I, uh, cannot answer that question at this time.” Rubbing his hand over the cowl, he looked down, clearly unaware of why the whole entire room of reporters was looking at him like he was a small puppy. Steve could have even sworn he heard someone go 'awww' when someone asked him a really excellent question. He would have to talk to Tony about what he had done to the uniform when he had given it to him for repairs.

~ ~ ~

The wings on Steve's hood hung dejectedly by Steve's face when he entered the living room of Avengers Tower. The rest of the team were all huddled around the TV, giggling and laughing. Clint was the first person to notice Steve had come in.

“God, man. With that hood, you'll have the world eating out of your hand in a matter of hours.” Steve touched the cowl in confusion.

“I don't understand.”

“You mean Tony didn't tell you?” There was a burst of giggling laughter from the couch where Tony, Pepper, Natasha and Bruce were all curled up.

“Tell me what?” The wings flattened in anger as Tony refused to meet his glare. “Tony, what did you do?”

“I uh...”

“Tony!”

“The wings on your cowl are now tuned to reflect your emotions. Not unlike the ears of an animal.” Steve blinked, and held his hand back up to the wings, which were perked up and fluttering.

“I thought it would be cute,” Tony went on. “Admittedly, I was extremely drunk, but going by the reactions of the reporters, mission Cute!America was a total success.” The wings flattened against Steve's skull as Steve's eyes widened at the sound of Tony's voice.

“You'll change them back, right?” 

“I'm going to keep them,” Tony said. “They're cute!  
.


End file.
